Draco confesses
by Caneater
Summary: Draco has feelings for Hermione... how does he express it? Dramione
1. A kiss

A teenage girl walked from the from the library, books held close to her chest, her bushy hair down in thought. After being in the library, Hermione Granger always liked to remember and contemplate all that she had researched. A cool swish of robes passed Hermione as she walked down a stone passage, indicating someone had passed her in a hurry. She heard soft voices behind her, and then steps coming towards her.   
"Hermione!' someone called out. The voice had a familiar drawl to it, and Hermione dreaded who it really was. Slowly, she turned around and found that Draco Malfoy was standing in the passage, calling to her. His white-blond hair was slicked back, making his grey eyes prominent under his light eyebrows. Hermione's hand dove into her robes on instinct, but then realised that there was something different about the boy. It was not because he was not flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Or that his wand was still in his pocket. Or even the fact that he did not call her Mublood.  
No. There was something different in the way he stood, how he addressed her, how nicely he called her name... Hermione now saw Draco in a different light, even if it was only this moment alone. Her hand still in her robes, she asked coldly,  
"What you want?"   
Draco's gaze shifted to the stone floor, his expression guilty. "I came to apologize. I've been so horrible-"  
"I don't fall for your petty tricks," snarled Hermione. She turned on her heel and started down the corridor. A long fingered hand caught her wrist and with immense force, turned to face Draco. He pulled her so close that there was no space to withdraw to their wands.  
"Let me go," Hermione said calmly. She noticed how close together they were, their noses almost touching. Draco's breath tickled her skin and his eyes were looking intensly into hers. But he did not answer. With great difficulty, Hermione drew her wand and held it to Draco's neck.  
"Let. Me. Go," she repeated with force, her teeth now clenched. Draco's other hand sought Hermione's wand, as well as his eyes. He pushed Hermione's wand down with his hand. Hermione did not resist. In fact, she let her wand hand fall, and Draco's lips saught Hermione's...  
Sure, Viktor had kissed her a few times the year before at the Triwizard Tournament, but kissing Draco felt different. His touch was softer and he was more gentle than Viktor ever was. Hermione did not ever think why she ever hated...  
She pushed herself away from Draco, and backed into the stone wall. "What are...we doing doing?" she breathed. Draco's face was grave, though his eyes showed genuine concern. He took a deep breath, and clasped Hermione's hand. "Let's go for a walk..."


	2. A walk

"Let's take a walk," Draco said softly. He took Hermione's hand and led her down a series of passages, finally ending up in the Entrance Hall. It was not that late, just after four, so the doors were still open. Draco walked through the doors and across the grounds, which were green, even though winter had just left Hogwarts. Hermione did not know where Draco was leading her, but she dare not say a word in protest.  
Finally, Draco slowed down to a sauntering stroll. The place they were was deserted, Hermione noticed, and she realised what Draco's intentions were: to get her alone. She did not mind; after kissing Draco, many revelations passed through her, although she could not separate dreams from reality in those revelations. Draco opened his mouth to talk, and Hermione opened her mind to listen to him. He had a _lot _ofexplaining to do!_  
_"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Draco started softly. The usual drawl had disappeared in his voice, replaced by another that Hermione had never heard before. "I knew that something like this would happen one day. I never wanted it to happen...but it did! I don't know if I'm glad, or if..." He paused for a while, not looking at Hermione for a while. She laid her hand gently on his arm for sympathy, and waited for the boy to talk again.  
"It started last year. After the Yule Ball I think. I don't think you saw me during the Yule ball, but I don't blame you." Draco smiled weakly, his drawl now appearing again, "You were too busy having fun with Mr. Krum." Hermione blushed slightly and she looked away. Yes, she _was_ having fun with Viktor that night. She never really noticed anyone else in the room that night until Ron... The memory almost brought tears to her eyes. She swallowed subtly to stop the welling of tears inside her.  
To Hermione's surprise, Draco noticed Hermione's tears and stopped walking, his head down in shame. His new voice now said, "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have said that." Hermione brought her head up with pride, a smile returning on her face.  
"I'm all right Draco. Please carry on."  
Draco smiled back at her reassuringly and turned towards her. "It was so sudden, my feelings for you. One day, I hated you with a burning passion and the next day, there were butterfiles in my stomach every time I saw you... Nothing could explain it. Nothing..." His voice broke and he looked away from Hermione once more, biting his lip to stop the tears from emerging. Hermione was crying freely, nothing could stop the tears. But she was not crying in pain. No, she was crying for joy.  
She had noticed Draco years ago, when he was still in third year and the punch was the first love letter of her burning passion. She was convinced that if she punched Malfoy there and then, she would avoid suspicion from Ron and Harry. As the years passed, Hermione kept her love for Draco safe, while being as horirble as she could to the poor boy. But today was a new story, starting with them.  
"Draco," said Hermione softly, putting a soft hand on his cheek. "It's ok. I'm glad you've noticed. It took you long enough." Draco looked at Hermione with surprise on his face. "I loved you for two years and you did not take notice."  
"When-"  
"Shh. It doesn't matter Draco. For now it's just you. And me."


End file.
